


It's Hard Not To Worry

by CheekyPotato



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious!Yuuri, M/M, Sickfic, no makkachin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyPotato/pseuds/CheekyPotato
Summary: Viktor's got the sniffles and Yuuri struggles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a soft spot for Anxious!Yuuri. He's so damn relatable! I wrote this originally within the first five episodes of YOI, but this takes place after the GPF so whatever canonically happens there doesn't necessarily coincide with this fic. 
> 
> Thanks for giving this a read!  
> Kudos& Comments much appreciated!

So warm.

  
So warm and safe.

  
It was a feeling that always enveloped Yuuri with such peace it astounded him. Of course by now he should've been used to it. To this. The reason for this warmth, for this indescribable feeling of protection and love he felt, was currently holding him in his arms.

  
Yuuri slowly opened his eyes, fulling relishing the morning sunlight and the quiet peace resonating so strongly in him. If he could bottle up this feeling and name it, he wouldn't be able to, he thought honestly. Just like for his feelings for Viktor, there weren't words that even came close to what he felt. Even after all this time, it felt too big, too abstract. Sometimes, Yuuri felt afraid of these strong feelings that welled up inside him like this. Everyone else called it "love" but Yuuri himself, always felt that word was just the tip of the iceberg of what he felt for Viktor.

Viktor Nikiforov.

  
The man he awoke to every morning, and settled down with every night. As far as Yuuri was concerned, this still felt like a dream, one he never wanted to wake from. Being in the arms of the very person who "love" wasn't enough to describe the feeling they genereated within him, was just...words truly escaped him.

Yuuri blinked the sleep from his eyes as he tried to focus on Viktor.

  
He was a little taken aback. Not because of the awe-striking beauty that even asleep only Viktor could so easily pull off (thought that wasn't anything new), but by the knitted brows and unease in the older man's face. He looked uncomfortable. Was he having a bad dream?

  
He noticed the unsteady breath coming from Viktor's nose and the suction like sound as if he might be congested?

  
This was worrying to Yuuri.

  
Viktor suddenly shifted, dragging one of his hands from around Yuuri to lazily rub his wrist against his nose with a sniff. The action left his nose pink. He sniffed again and returned his arm back around his Yuuri.

  
Yuuri felt himself being pressed closer into his chest, and while the movement was comforting, he still could'n't shake free the worry he felt.

  
Viktor sniffed again, this time accompanied by a snorting sort of sound. Not a usual sound the man made unless...

  
"V-Viktor?" Yuuri whispered. The man barely stirred. "Viktor?" he tried again, more loudly.

  
Viktor stirred more, squeezing his eyes tight. Usually it wasn't hard to wake him up.

  
He brought his wrist to his nose and rubbed roughly at it, releasing a agitating huff. His eyes cracked open to look at Yuuri and he frowned.

  
"Vik-"

  
Yuuri was cut off by the man pulling him even closer(if that were possible) shifting to rest his head over the younger man's shoulder.

  
His breath hitched and he sneezed over Yuuri's shoulder, sniffling wetly afterwards.

  
Yuuri held his breath.

  
Viktor groaned and sneezed again.

  
Yuuri pulled his hands away from his love's chest,stretched them to his back, and rubbing small circles into them.

  
"Yuuri?" his voice was rough with sleep and something else.

  
"You feeling okay?"

  
Viktor loosend his embrace, causing Yuuri to do the same. He looked at him, his nose an even brighter pink, and smiled. Not his usual smile. But a tired, worn smile that tugged at Yuuri's heartstrings.

  
Without waiting for a response, he gently placed a palm over the older man's forehead, brushing away a few strands of hair. He didn't like the heat coming off of him. This was more than the radiating warmth from sleep.

  
Viktor reached up and slowly pulled the man's hand from his forehead, down to his cheek where he kept it cradled there. Yuuri felt his cheeks heat up at the tender gesture.

  
Viktor's face scrunched up and he turned sharply away from Yuuri to sneeze again.

  
"Uhg, sorry." he sniffled.

  
"Viktor..." it probably was nothing more than a slight cold but it unsettled Yuuri none the less. He didn't like to see Viktor in any kind of misery. Even a hangnail was too much.

  
Yuuri left behind the morning glow he had just felt, in order to get out of bed and tend to his sick boyfriend.

  
"Yuuri, where are you going?"

  
"Im going to see if I have enough ingredients for soup."

  
"Come back to bed Yuuri, Im- _snf_ \- fine."

  
Yuuri leveled a look at the man before him. His gray hair disheveled, nose pink, blue eyes tired. He looked miserable which in turn made him feel miserable.

  
"You're sick."

  
"It is just a cold, Yuuri." he ran his wrist under his nose and sniffled loudly.

  
"But I need to take care of you."

  
"You can," he grinned tiredly.

  
Yuuri raised an eyebrow.

  
"By coming back to bed." Viktor patted the spot where Yuuri previously laid.

  
He bit his lip. It was tempting to go back to bed. To feel those arms around his body, pressing his face into his chest. Returning to that safe feeling...

  
Viktor sneezed twice.

  
This was not helping his decision. He watched the man sniffle miserably but still have that smile, that dazzling smile on his face, with those sleepy blue eyes beckoning.

  
"Come to me - _snf_ \- Yuuri."

  
Well, he tried.

  
He crawled back into the bed feeling his anxiety melt away at the engulfing warmth of his boyfriend. He nestled into his arms and tried his hardest not to worry about the constant sniffling.

  
"M'feeling better already." Viktor sighed into the younger man's dark hair.

  
The two men stayed like that for another hour. It was peaceful. But Yuuri couldn't easily ignore the sniffling and sneezes like he thought he could. Each jostling of their bodies from Viktor sneezing, made him feel anxious. He kept stealing glances at him and instantly regretting it. His gorgeous Russian was still gorgeous but the sparkle, the overall shine that made Viktor such a bright star in his life, was dimmed.

  
Try as he might to not think too much over it, it was near impossible. How could he not? His love wasn't well. They shouldn't be lazing in bed like this. He most of all.

  
Where did he put his phone? He needed to see if his mom could text him the recipie for some soup or maybe ask Yuuko. Was there a special soup he could make that Viktor liked? He could look up Russian recipes. But why hadn't he done that already? Why didn't he already have a ready to go list for these kind of things? Was he that useless?

  
Yes. And selfish. So greedy for the man who was currently holding him, he couldn't be bothered to think of anything else. Useless. Selfish. Always so greedy....Viktor was too good for him and somehow he managed to snag him, to make him his and keep him there. To touch him, hold him, kiss him, taste him, anytime he wanted. The world would never have this precious gift because he kept his grubby hands on him and marked him.

  
Was this even what Viktor wanted? Maybe he just went along with it. It did feel too easy to have this beautiful creature in his bed, in his life.

  
Was he really worth all the trouble? It was easier back then to be confident. To meet those scrutinizing gazes and dare them to say something, dare to even try.

  
But now, was it even the same? What if the shiny new feeling was fading and all that was left was just the ugly feelings? The strong need to keep Viktor here? To never be without him.

  
No. He had to stop. He had to stop these thoughts. Viktor loved him. Their love was consensual. He never forced the man to live here, never forced him to do anything.

 

  
"Yuuri, why are you shaking- _snf_ -you're head?"

  
He froze. "Oh n-nothing, just thinking." he didn't look up at him.

  
" _Yuuri._ "

  
He knew that tone. The stop thinking too much tone. The stop thinking you're not good enough to have me tone. The stop giving in to those ugly thoughts that worry you so tone.

  
He peeked up at Viktor again just in time to see his face scrunch up, turning away as best he could so as to not sneeze on him. He cupped a hand to his nose, looking a bit worried afterwards.

  
"I'll be right back." he said behind his hand.

  
Yuuri felt Viktor untangle himself and carefully leave the bed. He rolled on his back frowning when he heard the sound of his boyfriend blowing his nose in the other room.

  
He needed to find his phone.

  
Rolling off the bed just as the sounds of returning footsteps met his ears, Yuuri froze yet again.

  
Viktor was standing in the doorway, nose and even darker shade of pink, and holding the mini Makkachin tissue box.

  
"What are you doing?" Viktor sniffled.

  
"Looking for my phone, I need to text my mom."

  
"Oh?" he raised a eyebrow.

  
Yuuri found his phone on the dresser, he was about to scroll down and send his mom a text about a recipe when he felt arms wrap around him.

  
"Yuuuuri."

  
Warm breath at his neck.

  
He placed the phone back on the dresser.

  
"Let's eat breakfast, yeah?" he whispered in his ear. Yuuri shivered, even when he sniffled in his ear.

  
"Okay." was all he said.

  
He could check for recipes later. If Viktor wanted breakfast, that meant he had an appetite which meant, he wasn't that bad off.  
It was just a cold.

  
~~~

 

  
Yuuri's fears were put to rest as he watched Viktor eat. Aside from the few times he had to stop and blow his nose, he looked perfectly fine.

  
"Yuuri?" his eyes went to the younger man's barely touched plate.

  
"Hm?" he followed his gaze. "Oh, yeah."

  
Viktor reached out a hand to grab hold of his boyfriends, to reassure him. He knew how the man could be, even after all this time. Lacing his fingers though Yuuri's he smiled at him tenderly.

  
Yuuri flushed at the contact. To avoid having to look at Viktor, he used his free hand and started digging in.

  
If Viktor didn't need the tissues, he'd most likely would've kept holding Yuuri's hand.

  
~~~

 

  
"Let's go to the beach!"

  
It had sounded like a good idea at the time. Viktor was doing much better since breakfast though he was still sneezing.

  
Viktor exclaimed that the fresh air would do him some good and with the way he was beaming at Yuuri, how could he say no?

  
But he should have.

  
It was fine at first.

  
The sun was shinning brightly, the waves were gentle and cool. The sand felt amazing under their feet. It was fantastic. They both played a bit in the waves and kicked at the sand as if they were children and not grown men.

  
Viktor laughed. Splashed water at Yuuri and jogged beside him in the sand. If he nose ran, he merely wiped it on his shirt, which was getting wet from the water. But Viktor was glowing in this weather. The beach air was really doing wonders.  
Yuuri could feel at ease.

 

"Yuuri..."

  
It was some time later. He was perched under an umbrella they had brought along, curling his toes in the sand. His heart dropped when he saw Viktor staggering toward him. But he was smiling?

  
"There you are, my Yuuri." he slowly got underneath the umbrella cuddled up to his love. He coughed.

  
"V-Viktor?"

  
His face was flushed, hair damp, clothes wet. He was shivering.

  
Oh shit.

  
"I suddenly got d-dizzy and I c-couldn't find you."

  
Fuck.

  
Yuuri smoothed away damp, gray , strands of hair from his face and tried to swallow down the rising panic. He was too warm.

  
"Victor, we need to head back home now. You don't look well."

  
To his surprise, the man didn't protest. He curled up into his side, sniffling.

  
"Okay."

  
Yuuri could've kicked himself.

  
The two men slowly got up, Yuuri shook out the beach towel and carefully draped it around the older man's shoulder. Viktor smiled weakly, turning his head just in time to sneeze.

  
They couldn't walk home fast enough.

  
They really should've stayed at home. Why did he agree to going to the beach? Really, they should've only been there for a few minuets. What if Viktor caught pneumonia from this? What if it's something worse? Stupid.Stupid.Stupid.Stupid.Stupid.Stupid.Stupid.Stupid.Stupid.Stupid.Stupid!

  
"Yuuri?"

  
His thoughts were disrupted by the quiet voice beside him.

  
His brown eyes nervously shifted to Viktor's. The Russian was curled up on the couch with two blankets draped over his shoulders. He held a steaming mug of tea in lap.

  
"Do you need anything?"

  
"You have to stop thinking so much."

  
Great. Now he was worrying Viktor.

  
"Yuuri, it's not you're fault Im sick."

  
"But-"

  
He held up a finger, which he thought was to shush him but it was to sneeze. He managed not to jostle his tea.

  
"Sorry." he sniffled.

  
"Viktor, I can't help but worry about you. How can I not blame myself? I shouldn't have agreed to the beach. Now you're running a fever and coughing."

  
"It's no so bad." he shrugged punctuating the statement with a rough sounding cough. The kind that had Viktor not been holding on to his tea, would've definitely spilled.

  
"..."

  
"My Yuuri, it's alright."

  
How could it be alright when he couldn't even take care of the love of his life? The very man who was bundled under blankets and slowly sipping tea? Who despite giving him his best smile, was still shivering and looked absolutely completely miserable but for some damn reason he was trying to be of comfort to HIM?

  
Fuck.

  
He wouldn't allow Viktor to say anymore. He had to focus on getting him better.

  
Yuuri found  a soup recipe on his own. It asked for garlic but he didn't have that, settling for leeks instead. He fed him soup and helped him into more comfortable pajamas. There was no way he was going to let this man sleep in just a robe tonight.

  
Viktor was very compliant which only made Yuuri worry more. Was he took sick that he couldn't even dress himself?

  
When it was time for bed, Viktor insisted that Yuuri sleep with him. Not that Yuuri was going to deny him that anyway.

  
Wrapped up in a feverish embrace, Yuuri began to feel a little like how he felt that morning.

  
"Yuuri," he mumbled in his neck.

  
"Is something wrong?" Instant high alert.

  
"You're doing a wonderful job Yuuri, and I do not blame you for anything. You know I never do." a soft kiss on the forehead. "I love you so much."

  
"I love you too."

  
"So please, stop making yourself sick over me being sick. Okay?"

  
"Yes." was all the younger man could say. He buried his face into the too warm skin, letting a few tears fall.

  
Viktor stroked his hair, a repetitive soothing motion, until they both fell asleep.  
  



End file.
